


Day 100

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [100]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, between season 1 and 2, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more non-canon craziness....go with it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 100

Sherlock turned his phone off again and wrapped his arms tighter around John, who snuggled closer against him. 

"Why did it take us so long..."

"Because we're idiots." John grinned at him, then touched his face and kissed him softly. "I have a confession to make..."

"Hmmm?"

"I have no intention of letting you out of this bed today."

"Good, because I have no intention of leaving it."

 

John slipped out of bed, needing the loo and tea, and possibly a biscuit or two. He hadn't stayed in bed for two days since Uni, and he needed to knock the kinks out. He stretched and sighed, deciding to throw on clothes just in case Mrs. Hudson popped in to check on them. He cringed, thinking back, hoping she hadn't been bothered by -

"Damn it, Lestrade - what the hell?"

Lestrade was sitting in Sherlock's chair with a cup of tea and the morning paper. "Figured one of you would be up soon. Sherlock never turns off his phone, he texts me all hours, always looking for a case...knew something was up. Gimme."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you - "

"John."

"Moriarty..."

"Who or what is Moriarty? I know it meant something to Sherlock when that Wenceslas woman said it..."

"He was the one who hired the cabbie...the Study in Pink cabbie- he was behind everything...Carl Powers, Janus Cars, Connie Prince, the faked painting...the bombings were just a way to get Sherlock to pay attention to him, it was just a game..."

"Right. Sherlock has found himself an archenemy? You're right, I don't believe it..."

"...and a couple of nights ago, he kidnapped me and almost blew us up, but there's no evidence..."

"Okay, yeah. Well, tell His Royal Highness when he rolls his lazy arse out of bed that I want to see him."

"Will do."

"And congrats, on, ya know...took you boys long enough..." Lestrade winked and shook his head as he went down the stairs. "Criminal mastermind...Jesus...delusions of grandeur..."

 

"I knew he wouldn't believe it." Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "Good morning."

"Afternoon, more like." John turned in his arms looked up at him. "I'm right, aren't I? There is no proof that he is behind all of this, no evidence he even exists. Just a name..."

"Would you believe I'm thtarving?" Sherlock tried to grin at him. "I think he'll go underground for a bit, though I do wonder who our saviour was."

"Angelo's?"

"Think we can get him to light a candle at two in the afternoon?"

 

"You almost blew it. This obsession of yours..."

"Shut up."

"Jim. He's nobody, he's just a junkie private detective..."

"Moran...I'm warning you-"

"And you just made him dangerous..."

"What? How?"

"You made him realise he's in love...I saw how they looked at each other...amazing what you can see through that eyepiece..."

"What would you know about love?"

"Come to bed and I'll show you...."

She slipped her hands beneath his robe, and he sighed as he turned away from the window.

 

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"What would you have me do?"

"I don't know...Can't Mycroft do anything?"

"I think he's known about him for years...I guess he thought he would keep above everything, not get involved in the petty little problems...but...now he's come out to play and Mycroft is afraid he won't be able to stop him..."

"Let's take this to go..."

"No, I want to sit here with you and eat and watch the candle get smaller as you stare into my eyes and wipe the sauce from my lips with your tongue..."

"Damn..."

"Not good?"

"No...it's perfect..."


End file.
